


Sunbeam -- Sonnenstrahl

by Klaineship



Series: Best of Missing Scenes -- Staffel 1 und 2 [13]
Category: Glee
Genre: 2x17, Fehlende Szene, M/M, Missing Scene
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-07
Updated: 2016-12-07
Packaged: 2018-09-07 03:49:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8781784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Klaineship/pseuds/Klaineship
Summary: Zusammenfassung:   Eine schamlose Kuschelgeschichte, einfach nur so.................................irgendwann zwischen 2x16 und 2x18





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Sunbeam](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6101277) by [lookninjas](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lookninjas/pseuds/lookninjas). 



> Kommentar der Autorin lookninjas: wenn diese Geschichte einen Soundtrack hätte, dann wäre es 'Daydreamin' von Lupe Fiasco. Und wenn diese Geschichte ein Pendant /eine Kehrseite hätte (was sie ganz zufälligerweise tatsächlich hat), dann wäre es [And I Was A Cartographer](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8781865) von robotsfighting.

 

 

Als Blaines Taschenbuchausgabe von 'Die Odyssee' zu Boden fällt, hört Kurt den dumpfen Aufschlag und seufzt. Er hat es _gewusst_.

"Schlaf nicht ein", rügt er, ohne die Augen von seinen Notizen über die Geschichte der USA zu wenden, während er mit der rechten Hand weiterhin gedankenverloren über den Rücken seines, neben ihm ausgestreckt liegenden Freundes streichelt. Wahrscheinlich ist es aber schon zu spät; wenn Blaine schon seine Schulbücher vom Bett stößt, dann ist er wohl völlig erledigt.

(Zugegebenermaßen ist es wahrscheinlich auch nicht besonders hilfreich, dass Kurt ihm immer noch den Rücken krault, aber. Naja.)

Als sie vor einer knappen Stunde mit ihren Hausaufgaben begonnen haben, hat Blaine vollkommen aufrecht auf Kurts Bett gesessen, mit gestrecktem Rücken, überkreuzten Beinen und seine Lektüre aufgeschlagen vor sich. Ein vorbildlicher, fleißiger Schüler. Jetzt liegt er ausgestreckt auf dem Bauch, die Beine leicht geöffnet, die Arme vor sich verschränkt, als Behelfskissen für seinen Kopf und 'Die Odyssee' mit zerknitterten Seiten auf dem Boden. Kurt müsste sich eigentlich Sorgen machen über Blaines scheinbare Erschöpfung, aber er ist bereits daran gewöhnt.

Im Ernst – so macht er das _immer_.

Schließlich schafft Blaine es, seinen Kopf ganz leicht anzuheben, so dass er Kurt sein Gesicht zuwenden kann, die Wange auf seine verschränkten Hände gebettet. "Nee, ischlafnet", murmelt er, während ihm die Augen schon wieder zufallen und Kurt seufzt.

Es wäre nicht so schlimm, wenn Blaine wenigstens den Anstand hätte, schlechte Noten zu schreiben. Aber leider. Obwohl er regelmäßig die Hälfte ihrer Lernzeiten verschläft, besteht er alles mit Bravour. Eigentlich sollte sich Kurt darüber ärgern. Er würde sich wahrscheinlich auch darüber ärgern, wenn Blaine sich unter Kurts Berührung nicht so räkeln und seine Hüfte gegen Kurts Knie pressen würde. Wenn er nicht dieses leise glückliche Summen von sich geben würde, so dass Kurt irgendwie ganz vergisst, sich zu ärgern.

"Lügner", sagt Kurt, aber er weiß, wie liebevoll es klingt, wenn er es sagt und Blaine lächelt, bewegt sich unter seiner Hand und sein T-Shirt rutscht leicht nach oben. Gerade soweit, dass Kurt einen verstohlenen Blick auf die einladend nackte Haut seines Rückens werfen kann, oberhalb seiner Dalton-Uniformhose. "Du bist _sowas_ von überhaupt nicht wach."

Blaine summt wieder und Kurt legt seine Handfläche auf die warme Haut an Blaines Rücken. "Ist das okay?", fragt er leise. Denn natürlich hatte er seine Hände schon überall an Blaines Seiten, seinem Rücken, seinem Bauch und seinen Schultern, streichelnd, zupackend und besitzergreifend, aber das waren dann ganz andere Momente, wenn sie mit keuchendem Atem und rasend schnellem Puls fast ein wenig außer Kontrolle waren. Das hier ist anders, etwas Besonderes und Kurt möchte diesen Augenblick nicht verderben.

"S'is gut", versichert Blaine und rutscht ein bisschen näher ran.

Kurt streichelt mit den Fingerspitzen zart über Blaines Lenden, dann wandert er höher und ertastet die Knubbel seiner Wirbelsäule, die Bewegung seiner Muskeln, wenn er sich bewegt und er möchte noch mehr berühren. Kurt schiebt seine Notizen vom Bett, damit sie Blaines Taschenbuch auf dem Boden Gesellschaft leisten und vergräbt die andere Hand, sanft streichelnd, in dem ungegelten Haar in Blaines Nacken; verwundert sieht er zu, wie Blaine unter seinen Händen geradezu dahin schmilzt.

Kurt hat sich selbst nie wie ein Paria – ein Geächteter – gefühlt, nicht wirklich jedenfalls. Sein Vater vertraut ihm und seine Freunde auch, das weiß er. Aber er ist ziemlich sicher, dass ihm noch niemals jemand so sehr vertraut hat wie Blaine genau in diesem Augenblick. Er liegt lang ausgestreckt da wie eine Katze in der Sonne und räkelt sich in der Wärme von Kurts Aufmerksamkeit.

Und Kurt könnte jetzt wirklich alles machen. Er könnte mit den Händen über Blaines Seiten streichen, die weiche Stelle direkt über seiner Hüfte, wo er so überaus kitzelig ist, und ihn einfach überraschen, so dass er loslachen, sich drehen und winden und um sich schlagen müsste, bis sie beide vom Bett fielen auf ihre vernachlässigten Hausaufgaben, kichernd und ineinander verschlungen. Er könnte sich auch hinunterbeugen und die Stelle, die er gerade mit seiner Hand erkundet, mit den Lippen berühren, ihren Geschmack verinnerlichen, mit den Lippen weiter nach oben wandern, bis Blaine nicht mehr anders könnte, als sich herumzurollen und sich an ihn zu pressen. Er könnte sich auch einfach abwenden und mit seinen erstaunlich langweiligen Notizen über Reagans Wirtschaftspolitik und die Iran-Contra-Affäre weitermachen; er könnte das Zimmer auch ganz verlassen und Blaine sein Nickerchen machen lassen. Er könnte _alles_ tun.

Als Kurt wieder zu ihm hinunter sieht, sind Blaines Augen offen und schauen Kurt unter langen Wimpern heraus schläfrig an.

Kurt seufzt, zieht seine linke Hand aus Blaines Haar zurück, streckt sich neben ihm auf der Seite aus und bettet den Kopf auf seinen Arm. Blaine rutscht zu ihm hin und legt die Stirn an Kurts Brust, einen Arm um seine Hüfte und zieht ihn an sich. Kurts Pullover ist ein ganz klein wenig hochgerutscht und Blaines Hände berühren seine nackte Haut. Kurt schaudert und rückt näher heran, so dass Blaines Fingerspitzen kleine Kreise auf seinem Rücken malen können.

"Du bist einfach zu süß", sagt er, als Blaine seine Nase an Kurts Schlüsselbein reibt. "Kann ich dich behalten?"

" 'kay", nuschelt Blaine mit heißem Atem an Kurts Haut, während seine Finger träge die Knubbel von Kurts Wirbelsäule ertasten.

Kurt summt glücklich. Er legt seine Hand auf die warme Haut an Blaines Rücken, und zieht ihn nah an sich heran.

Er schließt die Augen und schlummert ein.

 

**~***~**

**Author's Note:**

> Hier auf AO3 gibt es logischerweise nur ein relativ geringes Interesse an deutschsprachigen Geschichten, umso mehr freut es mich natürlich, dass ich einen ziemlich konstanten LeserInnenstamm für jede neue Geschichte habe. Ihr würdet mir alle eine riesige Freude machen, wenn ihr Kudos geben würdet (natürlich nur wenn euch meine Übersetzung gefällt) und/oder **einen Kommentar** hinterlassen würdet. So ein Leser-Feedback ist unglaublich wichtig und bereichernd und übrigens auch als Gast ohne eigenen Account möglich und es würde mir wirklich viel bedeuten.  
>  Ihr würdet mir damit eine riesige Freude machen <3 <3 <3 Danke


End file.
